


maybe in another life

by fic13th



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic13th/pseuds/fic13th
Summary: you meet him in a dream, but it feels like you’ve met before.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 12





	maybe in another life

“Have you been here before?” he asked. The calluses of his palm were rough on your own, in complete contrast to the soft scenery surrounding you.

“I’m not sure,” you admitted. “This place feels so familiar.”

The path you were on was slightly uphill, the ground sloping down to either side of you in grassy, relaxed hills. Pines and maples shaded the path for the two of you, needles and leaves bristling in the gentle winds.

“You do too,” he said, with a glance in your direction. “Feel familiar, I mean.”

You took in your companion for a moment. Light slid off the waves in his brown hair, and while his expression was nervous, his eyes sparkled as he watched you. You felt as if you knew him, yet his face brought no name or memory to mind.

You nodded, turning back to the path. His hand felt too perfect in your own. The way your fingers interlocked with his, the rub of his palm, it all evoked a feeling in your chest that you couldn’t place.

“We’re here.”

You glanced up and saw the path ending. You had reached the overlook on top of the hill, blankets of forest and fields coating the distant landscape. Even more alluring was the flowering crabapple, a stout beauty in the middle of the precipice. A bench sat in front of it, a front-row seat to the view.

The two of you sat close, knees touching. You couldn’t help but stare at him. You wracked your brain for answers. Had you seen him in class? The grocery store? A waiting room? Taking in his visage, you felt torn between the feeling of knowing him forever, and never laying eyes on him.

“Who are you?” you asked. He nervously met your eyes.

“I wanted to ask you the same question,” he chuckled. “I’m Peter.”

“Peter…” you whispered, still staring into his chestnut eyes. “I’m (y/n).”

“I’ll remember that.” He reached out and took your hand between his own, rubbing his thumb on the back of your hand.

“I feel like I’ve already forgotten you. Not this time, but another time.”

“Me too. I… don’t want to lose you again.”

As if on cue, the trees in the distance began to fade into white. You watched in a panic, rooted to your seat. Was it going to happen again? The trees disappeared steadily, white void rising up the hills. A constant drum of thunder sounded in the distance.

“(y/n)-” said Peter, “-listen to me!”

He cupped your cheek and turned your face to his. His brow was furrowed, worry obvious in his expression. You met his eyes nervously, itching to watch things collapse around you. The roar of its approach terrified you.

“If you forget my name, I need you to remember this!” Peter shouted, leaning in towards your ear. His face so close to yours sent shivers down your spine, giving you a sudden urge.

“Remember… remember that I’m S-!” he choked, cut off as you pressed your lips against his. You felt his arms wrap around your waist, and you closed your eyes as he kissed back, just as the void swallowed you whole--

\-- You awoke with a jolt. Sitting up straight in bed, you tried to slow your breathing. Your sheets were damp with sweat, and you peeled them off to open the window. Your bedroom was too hot. The city air was cool and smelled of gasoline, and you breathed it in gratefully.

Leaning against the windowsill, you remembered what had caused this.

“What the fuck kind of dream was that?” you mumbled, touching your fingertips to your lips. “Who was that guy?”

You flopped onto your bed, running through the dream. You remembered his hair, holding his hand… but what was his eye color again? What was his name? You groaned, rubbing your eyes. He had told you to remember something. What did he say?

You frowned, touching your lips again.

“Shit!” you exclaimed. “I cut him off!”

Two blocks away from you, Peter sat on the fire escape outside his bedroom. The night air was cool and smelled of gasoline, nothing like the scenery he had seen in his dream. Nothing he had seen before was like that dream.

Who had been there with him?

He could distinctly remember the way their hand felt in his, how looking at them made his chest feel like it was about to explode. But what was their name again?

He glanced down at the street, brows furrowed in thought. He brushed his thumb across his bottom lip, thinking back to the kiss they had shared. He almost didn’t believe he had tried to out himself to you, a stranger in a dream. Did you even know who Spiderman was?

Were you even real?

With a sigh, he crawled back in through the window. He felt like he had met you before- that he was sure of. As he situated himself under the covers, he closed his eyes with a final thought:

_I’ll see you again._


End file.
